tristes recuerdos buenos momentos
by safae-chan
Summary: la vida esta llena de buenos momentos y malos pero y si un dia vuelven los malos recuerdos a ti podras superar-los ? mal sumry bueno por favor lean
1. recordando el pasado

Bueno chicas espero que este fic os guste es muy parecido a mi vida de pequeña pero con nuestros protagonistas y sin alices .

Alegria y tristeza

Me llamo mikan sakura tengo 15 años y ya llevo 3 años en el colegio school brith mis amigos son hotaru , ruka ,terran , sumire aunque para fastidiar la llamo permy jeje , kokoro , nonoko y anna

PAREJA: bueno natsume es mi novio nos llevamos muy bien aunque a veces el se pone muy celoso

- celoso yo mira quien fue a hablar ? -dice natsume ¬¬

- natsume esta mal leer los diarios de los demas -dijo mikan

-quien es ese rokuro que pone en tu diario ? - dijo natsume

-a ese es un amigo mio que cuando eramos pequeños a los 7 años justos sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando volvian de un avion hacia su concierto de piano -dijo mikan

-ahora que lo digo mikan -chan por que no nos cuentas cosas de tu pasado ? - dijo sumire

-mi mi pasado ? -dijo mikan sollozando -bueno cuando nací yo tenia dislexia pero mi abuela insistió en que tenia que darme alguna medicina asi que fuimos a comprarla la verdad funciono muy bien pero yo tenia una hermana pequeña de un año i medio

aquella tarde era mi cumpleaños 22 de octubre del 2006

Me fui con mi amigo rokuro a comprar un ramo de flores para sus padres y cuando volvi a mi cumpleaños yo llebava un vestido muy bonito de color blanco iba acompañada de mi amigo rokuro cuando fuimos a por unos helados y me encontre con unos tipos que nos y pusieron un cuchillo al cuello y pidieron un rescate por nosotras mis padres vinieron a donde nosotros y los mataron yo intente ayudarlos pero no lo consegui mi vestido blanco se quedo llleno de sangre pero ni rokuro ni yo perdimos la esperanza y seguimos en adelante - dijo mikan callendole lagrimas al suelo natsume la abrazo y le dijo

-mikan la vida esta llena de buenos momentos y malos pero recuerda que siempre estare junto a ti -

- si todos estaremos junto a ti - dijo sumire

-si -dijeron los demas

-Bueno chicos a sus puestos hoy vino un alumno nuevo - dijo susi-chan nuestra professora

-encantados me llamo rokuro watanabe encantado - dijo el chico

- rokuro ?-

_Fin continuara espero que les guste mi fic aunque e recordado muchas cosas . Bueno espero vuestros reviewrs_

_Asta el siguente capi_


	2. ese rokuro

Bueno chicas aca tienen otro capi

- rokuro ? -dijo mikan levantadose de la silla

-hola mikan-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo rokuro

-como es que te inscribiste en esta academia ? - pregunto mikan

-pues mis padres adoptivos conocen muy bien al director -dijo rokuro

-bueno chicos sientate junto a … ya se mikan -chan -dijo la profesora

(era una mesa de tres personas )

-que bien !-dijo mikan

-si que bien -dijo natsume sarcastico -seremos muy amigos-dijo en el mismo tono -siempre que no se acerque a mikan - penso natsume

Toco la campana del recreo y todos salieron al patio y natsume y mikan fueron al arbol de saura (perdonen ) su arbol de sakura . Se sentaron y mikan apoyo

Su cabeza al hombro de natsume pero parecia pensativa

-en que piensas ? -pregunto natsume

-en rokuro - dijo mikan

-ayyyyyyyyyyy- dijo natsume celoso

-era broma mira que cara as puesto -dijo mikan riendose a carcajadas

-mejor por que sino lo abria eliminado del mapa -dijo natsume

-pero si solo somos amigos - dijo mikan

-no estoy convencido pero si me dieras un beso …-dijo natsume

Mikan lo beso como nunca hasta que sono la sirena de vuelta a casa

-los mato ahora que lo empezaba a pasar bien -dijo natsume

Mikan se separo de natsume y fueron cogidos de la mano y se encontraron con

rokuro y los demás

-rokuro se iço amigo de todos muy rapido -dijo mikan

-si -dijo anna

-una pregunta ruka mikan y natsume son novios ? - dijo rokuro

-si lo son -dijo ruka

-pero no sreo que duren mucho -penso rokuro que estetambien queria a mikan

Aunque nuestra despistada no lo sabia

Se fueron a casa mikan como que murieron sus padres vivia con su abuelo que era amigo intimo de los padres de natsume asi que ahora vivian con natsume en su preciosa mansion .

-tus padres no estan ? - dijo mikan

-no se fueron dos meses a roma pasra aclarar unos negocios y xoradas -dijo natsume-asi que solo estamos tu y yo -dijo el con una sonrisa malisiosa

Bueno se que es muy corto gracias noe-chan1 cuando me quedo enganchada me ayudavagrax con todo mi corazon cada vez sele ocuren ideas mas estupidas y ingeniosas que me hacen reir aunque no pare de chincarme en classe es mi mejor amiga.


End file.
